dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard Spells
Wizard Spells (PHB) Cantrips (0 Level) *Acid Splash *Blade Ward *Chill Touch *Dancing Lights *Fire Bolt *Friends *Light *Mage Hand *Mending *Message *Minor Illusion *Poison Spray *Prestidigitation *Ray of Frost *Shocking Grasp *True Strike 1st Level *Alarm *Burning Hands *Charm Person *Chromatic Orb *Color Spray *Comprehend Languages *Detect Magic *Disguise Self *Expeditious Retreat *False Life *Feather Fall *Find Familiar *Fog Cloud *Grease *Identify *Illusory Script *Jump *Longstrider *Mage Armor *Magic Missile *Protection from Evil and Good *Ray of Sickness *Shield *Silent Image *Sleep *Tasha's Hideous Laughter *Tenser's Floating Disk *Thunderwave *Unseen Servant *Witch Bolt 2nd Level *Alter Self *Arcane Lock *Blindness/Deafness *Blur *Cloud of Daggers *Continual Flame *Crown of Madness *Darkness *Darkvision *Detect Thoughts *Enlarge/Reduce *Flaming Sphere *Gentle Repose *Gust of Wind *Hold Person *Invisibility *Knock *Levitate *Locate Object *Magic Mouth *Magic Weapon *Melf's Acid Arrow *Mirror Image *Misty Step *Nystul's Magic Aura *Phantasmal Force *Ray of Enfeeblement *Rope Trick *Scorching Ray *See Invisibility *Shatter *Spider Climb *Suggestion *Web 3rd Level *Animate Dead *Bestow Curse *Blink *Clairvoyance *Counterspell *Dispel Magic *Fear *Feign Death *Fireball *Fly *Gaseous Form *Glyph of Warding *Haste *Hypnotic Pattern *Leomund's Tiny Hut *Lightning Bolt *Magic Circle *Major Image *Nondetection *Phantom Steed *Protection from Energy *Remove Curse *Sending *Sleet Storm *Slow *Stinking Cloud *Tongues *Vampiric Touch *Water Breathing 4th Level *Arcane Eye *Banishment *Blight *Confusion *Conjure Minor Elementals *Control Water *Dimension Door *Evard's Black Tentacles *Fabricate *Fire Shield *Greater Invisibility *Hallucinatory Terrain *Ice Storm *Leomund's Secret Chest *Locate Creature *Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound *Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum *Otiluke's Resilient Sphere *Phantasmal Killer *Polymorph *Stone Shape *Stoneskin *Wall of Fire 5th Level *Animate Objects *Bigby's Hand *Cloudkill *Cone of Cold *Conjure Elemental *Contact Other Plane *Creation *Dominate Person *Dream *Geas *Hold Monster *Legend Lore *Mislead *Modify Memory *Passwall *Planar Binding *Rary's Telepathic Bond *Scrying *Seeming *Telekinesis *Teleportation Circle *Wall of Force *Wall of Stone 6th Level *Arcane Gate *Chain Lightning *Circle of Death *Contingency *Create Undead *Disintegrate *Drawmij's Instant Summons *Eyebite *Flesh to Stone *Globe of Invulnerability *Guards and Wards *Magic Jar *Mass Suggestion *Move Earth *Otiluke's Freezing Sphere *Otto's Irresistible Dance *Programmed Illusion *Sunbeam *True Seeing *Wall of Ice 7th Level *Delayed Blast Fireball *Etherealness *Finger of Death *Forcecage *Mirage Arcane *Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion *Mordenkainen's Sword *Plane Shift *Prismatic Spray *Project Image *Reverse Gravity *Sequester *Simulacrum *Symbol *Teleport 8th Level *Antimagic Field *Antipathy/Sympathy *Clone *Control Weather *Demiplane *Dominate Monster *Feeblemind *Incendiary Cloud *Maze *Mind Blank *Power Word Stun *Sunburst *Telepathy *Trap the Soul* *''Trap the Soul is a misprint here. The spell was combined with other spells into the Imprisonment spell (9th Level).'' 9th Level *Astral Projection *Foresight *Gate *Imprisonment *Meteor Swarm *Power Word Kill *Prismatic Wall *Shapechange *Time Stop *True Polymorph *Weird *Wish Wizard Spells (D&D Basic Rules) Cantrips (0 Level) *Acid Splash *Dancing Lights *Fire Bolt *Light *Mage Hand *Minor Illusion *Poison Spray *Prestidigitation *Ray of Frost *Shocking Grasp 1st Level *Burning Hands *Charm Person *Comprehend Languages *Detect Magic *Disguise Self *Identify *Mage Armor *Magic Missile *Shield *Silent Image *Sleep *Thunderwave 2nd Level *Arcane Lock *Blur *Darkness *Flaming Sphere *Hold Person *Invisibility *Knock *Levitate *Magic Weapon *Misty Step *Shatter *Spider Climb *Suggestion *Web 3rd Level *Counterspell *Dispel Magic *Fireball *Fly *Haste *Lightning Bolt *Major Image *Protection from Energy 4th Level *Arcane Eye *Dimension Door *Greater Invisibility *Ice Storm *Stoneskin *Wall of Fire 5th Level *Cone of Cold *Dominate Person *Dream *Passwall *Wall of Stone 6th Level *Chain Lightning *Disintegrate *Globe of Invulnerability *Mass Suggestion *Otto's Irresistible Dance *True Seeing 7th Level *Delayed Blast Fireball *Finger of Death *Mordenkainen's Sword *Teleport 8th Level *Dominate Monster *Maze *Power Word Stun *Sunburst 9th Level *Foresight *Imprisonment *Meteor Swarm *Power Word Kill *Time Stop References Wizards RPG Team. Player's Handbook. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0-7869-6560-1. Category:Magic